Can't Find the Words
by TwilightFrost
Summary: Hermione's missing and no one knows where she is. Then, arriving 5 weeks after the start of the school year, Hermione returns... but she’s not acting like herself... and who are the two new people with her? Attn: Slash, Rating will go up, RR, I beg you!


**Disclaimer:** This is appearently necessary or maybe just tradition, as I always see them on fics even though it's rather obvious as this is a fan fic site and a fan fic is a fic written by a fan not an author.... uhm but anyway, getting to the point, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
**Author Noteses:** Hullo, thanks for reading my fic, or the author note anyway. Please do continue and read the whole chapter as I will love you trés much if you do. Then if you review I shall love you forever and send you my gratitudes in the following chapter along with any food item you desire, just be sure to tell me what you want!   
Okay... uhmm please, please, please read my fic? :puppy dog eyes: It's my first Harry Potter fic and I'm trying my best to make it non-suckingish.   
  
Hermione woke up at the hotel in New York she was staying at with her parents. They had decided to take a trip to the United States this summer. Hermione had told them she'd rather go to Egypt because of all the interesting things there are there but they insisted on going to New York.  
  
Rolling out of bed, she soon found out she was alone. _Where are my parents?_ She wondered as she made her way toward what appeared to be a note left on the table.  
  
_Hermione -  
  
Your father and I just went out for a morning walk. Stay at the hotel and we'll be back soon.  
  
Love,  
Mom_  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the note in the trash can. It was her first day in New York after the long plane ride the day before and she didn't feel like staying at the hotel when she knew her parents would be gone for at least another hour. Then, rethinking her previous action she took the note back out of the trash and scribbled on the back:  
  
_Mom and Dad -  
  
I couldn't stay inside and just wait around so I went out on my own walk, I'll see you later.  
  
Love,  
Hermione_  
  
So, she changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a short sleeved top. Then she brushed her hair and grimaced slightly when it got even fluffier than before. Shrugging at her reflection in front of the mirror, she grabbed her purse, camera, notebook, and hotel key card then left the room and made her way toward the elevator.  
  
Soon, Hermione was walking out on the New York City sidewalks observing everything around her, looking every bit of the foreigner she was but no one noticed because she blended in with the thousands of others. One thing that was different about her was that she took her time to study every point of interest carefully; taking pictures and writing things down in her notebook after she had studied them for several minutes.  
  
As she made her way around the city, it wasn't long before she was lost.   
  
Oh no... How could I have been so stupid? she muttered to herself angrily and even that didn't make her stand out in the city, which she gratefully noticed after thinking what an idiot she must look like.  
  
She let out a sigh of frustration and began looking for someone or somewhere she could get directions from. That was when she spotted two kids standing on the corner talking quietly about something. One was a short, blonde-haired girl who was wearing an old pair of jeans which were fraying and had a few holes along with a tank top. The other was a guy with slightly shaggy dark brown hair who was quite a bit taller than the girl. He was wearing a pair of equally worn jeans and a shirt that looked like it was a few sizes too big.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione walked up to them, doing her best to look nice and composed which wasn't hard with the way the other two looked. Actually, she ended up looking a bit snotty. The two teens noticed her right away and quickly stopped talking. They stared at her, their eyebrows raising automatically.  
  
I seem to have gotten lost and I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to my hotel? Hermione asked, her English accent very obvious. I'm staying at The Plaza, do you know where that is?  
  
Their eyebrows rose even higher and they exchanged a look. The guy regarded Hermione with a cool, slightly irritated expression and the girl rolled her eyes as she smiled at Hermione. Sorry, Kyle doesn't like tourists... I know the way back to your hotel and I suppose I could help you... I don't think I have any immediate plans for the day, she glanced back at the guy  
  
I want to get some breakfast before you do that, I'm starving, Kyle said to the girl, ignoring Hermione.  
  
Fine, fine, she replied with another roll of her eyes. Do you mind if we get some food first? she asked Hermione.  
  
Oh no, not at all. I'll just wait here.  
  
Okay, common Kyle, let's go, the girl said and she and Kyle walked into the grocery store they were standing next to.  
  
A while later they came back, looking just as empty handed as before. Then they rounded the corner into the alley next to the building and started emptying random food items from their pockets. Hermione followed, regarding them curiously, What happened to using bags?  
  
They both looked up at her, Kyle glaring at her slightly before biting into a sandwich and the girl smiling a little. They don't usually give you bags when you steal stuff, she shrugged and bit into her own sandwich.  
  
You... you mean... you just _stole_ all of that? Hermione asked, eyes wide.  
  
Yeah, you do what you have to when you're poor and slightly homeless, the girl said and wrapped the rest of her sandwich up. I'll take you to your hotel now if you want.  
  
What do you mean, slightly homeless'? Hermione asked.  
  
We live in an abandoned building with some other runaway teens... Do you want to go back to your hotel?  
  
Shut up, Robyn, she doesn't need to know all that, Kyle said, obviously annoyed.  
  
Whatever, it's not like I told her where. Let's go.  
  
Robyn started walking down the street. Hermione paused briefly in the alley, looking at Kyle finishing off his sandwich and then she walked quickly to catch up with Robyn.  
  
Sorry about Kyle, he worries too much. I'm Robyn by the way if you hadn't figured that out yet.  
  
Oh, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger.  
  
They walked in silence for awhile and then Hermione thought of something. Would you want to have breakfast with my family? I'm sure they won't mind. It'll be my way of saying thanks.  
  
That's alright, parents don't like me, Robyn said.  
  
Are you sure? I'm sure mine would like you fine, Hermione persisted.  
  
No, really, I'd rather not.  
  
Hermione frowned, Honestly, the two teens had caught her interest and she wasn't ready to go back home to her parents alone.   
  
Here you are, Robyn said and Hermione looked up to see her hotel right in front of her.  
  
Oh... Thank you. Are you sure?  
  
Yes! I'm very sure! ...Is there something wrong? Earlier you seemed like you wanted to get back but now you're... stalling.  
  
Well... I don't know. I just don't want to be with my parents right now. That must sound awful! I love them, but sometimes I need to get away... Hermione trailed off looking at the ground.  
  
Robyn laughed, Oh god, common... She grabbed Hermione's wrist and started walking off away from the hotel.  
  
...Wait... Where are you taking me? Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the hotel.  
  
You said you needed to get away right? So you're getting away, Robyn said simply.  
  
Oh... right, Hermione looked back at the hotel one more time, then followed Robyn, trying not to worry about what her parents would do when she didn't come back soon.  
  
Here we are, Robyn said, gesturing at an old building that looked like it might fall over at any moment.  
  
Hermione eyed it suspiciously.  
  
Oh, it's fine, let's go inside, Robyn said, sensing Hermione's discomfort.  
  
Hermione said, trying to sound sure but not succeeding. She was used to being in control, or at least slightly; having some idea what to expect or what to do but right now she was completely out of her element. _I should have just gone back to the hotel..._  
  
Robyn glanced around her quickly before climbing through a low window. All the other windows were boarded up or in the case of the higher ones, had the glass still intact.   
  
Robyn's voice came from inside.  
  
I'm coming... Hermione glanced around her, thinking that she could turn around and go back but then remembering that she'd be lost again. She breathed in and out slowly, then she climbed in through the window, meeting Robyn on the other side.  
  
Finally, what took you so long? Robyn asked, grinning a little. She didn't wait for Hermione to answer, Okay, follow me.  
  
The two teens made their way toward the stairs in the building and began climbing up until they reached the third story. Here we are, Robyn said gesturing to a mostly bare room full of blankets, a couple mattresses, boxes serving as shelves, and other miscellaneous items Hermione would have called garbage.  
  
Sarah, Ev, this is Hermione, Robyn said to two girls who were sitting next to one of the windows. One was smoking and the other was braiding her hair. They both glanced at Hermione, Hey... Got any food for us, Robyn?  
  
Robyn tossed them each a sandwich and turned to Hermione. The one smoking is Ev, the other is Sarah.  
  
Hermione nodded, looking around for anyone else who might be in the room. When she didn't find anyone she looked at Sarah and Ev more closely. Sarah had long dark brown hair and fairly pale skin. She was wearing boots, jean shorts, and a black spaghetti strapped tank top that left her belly button piercing visible. She also had a tattoo on her left shoulder, it was a Japanese symbol but Hermione didn't know what it meant.  
  
Ev was Asian and she had medium length black hair with red highlights. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that hugged her curvy body. There was a tattoo on her upper arm and one peaking out from the space between her pants and shirt.  
  
Sarah finished the braids and stood up. So, you staying here?  
  
Hermione continued to glance around the room until she realized Sarah was talking to her. No, I just... wasn't ready to go back to my hotel.  
  
Sarah raised eyebrows at Robyn, She's a damn tourist?!  
  
Robyn shrugged and grinned,   
  
Yeah, you better be, bitch, Sarah grumbled at Robyn and flopped down on one of the mattresses.  
  
Hermione glanced between the two, What's wrong with me being a tourist?  
  
It's not that you're a tourist that annoys Es, Sarah... that'd be Kyle. What Es is mad about is that you're hot but you won't be staying, Ev said, finishing her cigarette and flopping down next to Sarah. Sarah grumbled something incoherent into the mattress and Ev patted her consolingly. You still have me! She said cheerfully. More incoherent grumbling. I think we're almost over... Sarah flipped Ev off without looking at her. No, really, I think we are! No response.  
  
Make yourself at home, Robyn said to Hermione after they had both watched the slightly one-sided conversation between Sarah and Ev.


End file.
